godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Walls of Troy
The Walls of Troy appears in the multiplayer mode of God of War: Ascension. Troy appears as a large city, with a giant catapult in the center. Mythology Troy was a city, both factual and legendary, that hugged the Aegean Sea in what is now Turkey. In Greek mythology, the Trojan War was waged against the city of Troy by the Greeks after Paris of Troy took Helen from her husband Menelaus king of Sparta. The Iliad relates a part of the last year of the siege of Troy; the Odyssey describes Odysseus's journey home. The war originated from a quarrel between the goddesses Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite, after Eris, the goddess of strife and discord, gave them a golden apple, sometimes known as the Apple of Discord, marked "for the fairest". Zeus sent the goddesses to Paris, who judged that Aphrodite, as the "fairest", should receive the apple. In exchange, Aphrodite made Helen, the most beautiful of all women and wife of Menelaus, fall in love with Paris, who took her to Troy. Agamemnon, king of Mycenae and the brother of Helen's husband Menelaus, led an expedition of Greek troops to Troy and besieged the city for ten years because of Paris' insult. Apollo aided Paris in the killing of Achilles by guiding the arrow of his bow into Achilles' heel. The city fell to the ruse of the Trojan Horse, and the Greeks slaughtered the Trojans (except for some of the women and children whom they kept or sold as slaves) and desecrated the temples, thus earning the gods' wrath. Few of the Achaeans returned safely to their homes and many founded colonies in distant shores. God of War: Ascension The Walls of Troy are one of the many battle maps of Multiplayer, for Team Favor of the Gods mode. Spartans fight against Trojans to win the match, each team with four players. The scenary items available in this map are scenery swords, the Boots of Hermes and the Gem of Uroborus. Traps *Ballistas are located near the two lateral altars of the map, so that one can prevent an enemy player from capturing the altar by firing at him. *There are spears and hot vapors that come out of some walls constantly, damaging players from both teams greatly. Neither the spears nor the vapors can be controlled by anyone. *The Amulet of Uroborus itself counts as a trap, as it can be used to break or reconstruct bridges and walls: if a player is walking on a bridge and enemy uses the Amulet to destroy it, the player will obviously fall and die; if a wall is reconstructed, it will prevent the enemy from reaching the other side of it. If the main bridge of the center of the map is destroyed by it, for example, both teams lose access to the catapult until the bridge is reconstructed. *Some flamethrowers are placed near the destroyable walls, and also used to prevent the enemy from getting through them. Godly Intervention When the gods intervene, the catapult can be armed then fired to damage the Trojan Horse or the Statue of Apollo. The player must quickly press Circle to spin and aim the catapult at its target before being interrupted by an enemy. Trojans attack the Horse, while Spartans attack the Statue. After taking too much fire, one of these is completely destroyed, and the catapult becomes useless for both teams. Category:Multiplayer's Maps Category:Traps Category:Real Life de:Mauern von Troja